One more chance
by secretgarden12
Summary: After Emily disappeared Victor and Victoria decided to move the wedding date in order for them to know each other. It has been more than a month since Victor and Victoria were officially dating, But what if Emily comes back and this time she is alive will this affect the feelings of Victor towards Victoria?
1. After that night

**Hey guys i'm making a story after the end of the movie. I'll be making some plot twist to make it more fun. *Evil laugh***

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and stuff...**

Cold hands were touching my cheeks

"I love you but you're not mine" a gentle voice said it and looks at me straight to the eye. She gave a small smile but a hint of sadness wasn't fully concealed then blue colored butterflies' starts to surround her. Slowly, she disappeared out on a thin air.

"Emily, wait!" I run after her as my hands reach out for her. I didn't realize there was a cliff then I fell down. Then my eyes immediately open as I tried to gasp for air.

"A dream" As I try to relax. It's been two and a half months since the incident and that dream still haunts me. After that night Victoria and I decided to continue the wedding but we ask our parents to give us some time to know each other more.

At first they didn't agree but because Victoria and I insisted it they finally agree. Victoria's family and mine open up with each other it seems they finally told us about their problem. At first my mom was really disappointed but thanks to my dad he makes mom realize that it wasn't important.

Now both of the parties help each other in order to improve my family's business. No it's our business soon because Victoria and I are getting married. I've been spending some time with her and I know more things about her.

She's really kind, shy, responsible and quite formal but I really like her a lot. She has been my fiancée for 3 months and I'm really looking forward to our wedding yet since I met Emily there is some missing in my heart that I really want to find out. There is still doubt if I really love Victoria because of that this reason I decided to extend the wedding date. I hope things will work out to be alright.

"Oh Victor it's time for breakfast! Come down here you lazy boy" A strong female voice shouts from the first floor.

"Coming Mom" I answered her I approach the basin full of water then I wash my face then reaches out for the towel.

"Victor your father and I are really hungry! You should go down stairs and eat" Mother shouts again and this time she was really angry.

I quickly change my clothes and head directly to the kitchen. A smell of fresh toast surrounded the area I sat down beside my father.

"What took you so long to go down?" Mother asked while putting some eggs on my plates.

"Sorry mom, it took me a while to fix my hair" I replied and grab some toast.

"Whatever! Victoria said she want to see you" Mother said calmly.

"Really?" My eyes sparkle.

"Yes, she said meet her at the forest this noon. It seems like the both of you will be having a picnic. You should bring these with you" Mother put down a basket.

"Ok mom" I said to her.

After breakfast I head towards the forest bringing the basket mom told me to bring.

* * *

**Comments or critics are widely welcome so don't forget to make some. I hope you'll enjoy this story :)**


	2. The Peculiar Butterfly

I am a little bit early for our picnic date with Victoria, so I decided to stroll around the forest.

"This brings back memories" I laugh a little bit remembering our first peculiar meeting with Emily. As I remember it was night time where the moon and stars shine brightly above the sky. The night that I'll never forget no matter what, then I can't help too feel sad remembering this things.

My heart starts to ache so I decided to move along the way, as I enjoy the scenery I was quite mesmerize with a butterfly that was gracefully flying around the forest.

"Where are you going little one?" I asked while I follow the butterfly with blue wings that was tainted with some white and black color.

The butterfly leads me to an unfamiliar part of the forest

"What place is this?" I asked myself as I was looking around the surrounding, I was definitely sure that this place is still part of the forest but this is the first time I came here. I went through a thick bush then I was struck by the scenery he saw.

A huge garden of blue roses greets him; the scent of the roses filled the open space as my eyes were enchanted by the beauty of the garden.

"Victoria will be happy to see this place" I smiled imagining how Victoria will react.

As I roam and look yonder the garden, the butterfly I followed a while ago approaches me and stops on my right shoulder and then flew again. I thought that it was hinting me to follow it.

So I decided to follow it and then it stop in the center of the garden.

"That's good you're not alone anymore" I said at it and smile. I was happy to see that the butterfly earlier was with a hundred groups of butterflies with different colors and types all gather on one spot. It was quite weird but, then I realize I'm making a fool out of myself trying to talk and to follow a butterfly but then I didn't regret it because I was able to find this remarkable place.

"Victor is that you?" A faint voice was heard.

"Who's there?" I asked as I search around the garden to search the voice I heard.

"Victor" Then it calls my name again.

I realize that the voice I heard was familiar, it was faint yet I was able to hear it properly. Then a thought hit me that gentle and nostalgic voice belongs to Emily.

"Emily?!" I shouted and search the place quickly but I make sure that I was able to search properly. My heart was beating so fast while I was looking for her.

"Wait, why am I looking for her? Why my heart did beats so fast when I heard her voice? Why am I hoping to see her again?" I asked myself as a mountain of question starts to build up inside my mind.

I run away from that place like a mad person and stop near a tree.

"This is wrong Emily is gone and she was already free from the curse, and the woman I love the most is Victoria" As I held my temple and tries to breathe in.

* * *

Thanks for the review, I promise to have more romance in the story and also the comma (I'll try, because I'm not really good in it)..

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this fic. If you're confused in this chapter/ the whole story Pm me or leave some comment I'll clarify things for you ;)**


	3. A Short Goodbye

"Victor" A hand taps my shoulder suddenly and it makes me jump away from it.

"What's wrong Victor? Where did you go?" Victoria asks.

"I was just strolling around the forest… And I just saw a snake, I panicked and runaway" I lied yet I was really relieve that it was Victoria.

Victoria sighs and starts to walk "Victor let's go back to the picnic ground" She offers and they started to move.

It was really awkwardly silent then my conscience keeps telling me that I should apologize. I open my mouth but my voice won't come out, I gulp then took another try "I'm sorry for making you worry and I'm sorry for making you wait" Finally my voice came out but in a yelling manner. I didn't expect that my voice will be so loud.

I glance at her and saw her smile "It's alright as long as you're fine, I'm ok with it" hearing those word makes my worries away; I was contented with her answer and her reaction.

As we were half way from the picnic ground, I can't stop thinking about why am I starting to think about Emily? First the dream and even when I'm not sleeping some thoughts of her often cross my mind.

I sighed and then I was able to notice the silent atmosphere. I tried to entertain myself by looking from the sky going down the trees and down to the ground.

I decide to glance at Victoria who was really quiet as I notice how small her hands compared to mine. I wonder if her hands were cold.

The cold breeze passes through as the fallen leaves were carried away along the wind. I notice Victoria is feeling cold already so I took of my coat and put it around her.

Victoria turns away I think she is mad. "Did I do something wrong? Did I cross the line?" The thoughts piled up in my mind. Then she turns and smiled at me

"Victoria!" A strict voice yelled.

"Victoria, it's your mom?" I said to her.

"Oh no, I totally forgot that the time" Victoria said.

"You are going somewhere?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you during our date that my family will visit some of our relatives for 3 days" She said sadly.

"Oh, sorry about our today but please be careful while travelling" I pats her head.

"It's ok, walking with you was fun" She giggles.

"Is that sarcasm" I replied.

"No its not, walking with you was really fun" She said it seriously.

"It was just a joke, Oh you're too serious" I laugh

"Humph" she suddenly turns away

"Thank you for the coat, I'll see you soon." as she holds on to my coat and runs away.

"Good bye" I wave at her it was really painful to see she goes away.

* * *

_***Thank you for reading this fanfic... If you want to have any comment or any suggestion or any violent reaction please Pm me or make some review... THANK YOU***_


	4. Trouble

"We didn't have a proper date before she left." I sighed with regrets as I walk back to the place where I put the basket.

"Oh well, as soon as Victoria comes back I'll immediately invite her for a picnic" I lay down on the grass throws my hand above my head as I look at the clear blue sky.

Thinking that I'm going to be alone for a while as I try to recall that Victoria and I was always together for the past few months. I learn some things about Victoria just for a few months.

"Just few more months and finally I'm going to marry Victoria" I said it thinking about my future with her. A beautiful, kind and understanding wife I smiled and tries to reach my pocket and tries get something from it.

Then realize the thing wasn't there, I search from the other pocket but it wasn't in there.

"The ring, where is it?" I tried to find the ring on my clothes but it wasn't.

"Maybe I drop it from somewhere else?" I suspected and think of the possible places where I might drop it.

I retract my steps and I thought hit me "Don't tell me it's in the rose garden?" I said to myself.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot" I blame myself "I have to go back to that place" I gulp, tries to gather all of my courage and decided to go back to that garden.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please leave some comments or suggestion. Criticism are also welcome :)**


	5. The Appearance

Counting my steps back to the garden of roses I tried to gather all my courage and try not to runaway like a psycho searching for someone who is not here anymore.

"503, 504, and 505" I stop right in front a big bush and gulp.

"Calm down, calm down" I take a deep breath and walk through the big bush.

The scent of roses greeted me as some petals dances gracefully while the wind blows gently. I don't want to stay in this place for a very long time because it makes me think about Emily again.

I search on the ground looking for the ring, I look on the ground, the rocks and the bushes yet I can't find it. I was really serious in searching for the ring.

Suddenly I felt something was hitting me again and again but I didn't bother then it becomes irritating and I decided to turn around.

"Is this yours" a voice spoke up as its hands greeted me while presenting on the ring.

"The ring! Thank you so much for finding it" I shout for joy as I directly took the ring and kiss it.

"Geez this is the second time you almost lost the ring due to your recklessness" A female voice replied and scolded me.

Upon hearing that voice my eye widens there is something nostalgic upon hearing those voice

"This voice" I said to myself them lifted my head in order to look at the person who found my ring.

It was a girl. The girl was almost as tall as me but thank God I was a little bit taller, she definitely has a white complexion, her hair was chocolate brown and wavy and she has these mysterious eyes

"First you run away from me again then you leave your ring so recklessly and now you're being awkwardly silence right in front of me instead of just…" A dark brown haired girl was scolding me.

"Emily?!" I almost jump in surprise, to be honest seeing Emily gives me a goose bump.

After the unexpected greeting Emily and I decided to settle down and talk. We sat under a big tree over a small hill that can let you see the rest of the beautiful garden. To be honest it was totally awkward but in the same time there was a little feeling of happiness.

"Emily!" I called out her name as my heart was beats in an unusual manner. I don't really understand what I'm feeling right now, this unusual feeling.

"What happened how did you… After that now you just…" I just can't finish my sentence because I really can't find the right words to use.

"I myself can't explain it but after that I found myself waking up in an old hospital I was scared. I don't really remember anything that happened to me before I was killed…" She said sadly as she was really trembling.

Seeing her act this way, I was really bothered but I really don't know what to do when my stupid hand moves on its own as I flick her forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" Emily held her forehead.

"Never mind what I asked. So how are you?" I asked as I was wondering what I was doing.

"Well I'm totally fine and surely alive" Her mood changes as she was obviously excited.

"Look" She suddenly grabs my hand and put it on her chest.

"What are you doing?!"I was totally flustered and directly withdraw my hand.

"Just feel it my heart is definitely beating" She grabs my hand again and out it on her left chest where her heart is located. I don't what she was thinking but for God sake's she's a freaking woman and I'm definitely a man she shouldn't do crazy things like that.

"Well, I felt your heart was beating so can I get my hand back" I quickly remove my hand.

Emily's reaction was really clueless.

"Is it just me or Emily is acting innocent or just dense" I said to myself then sighed.

"Hey Victor it has been a while" She smiled at me. I stared at her for a while as her hair was gently blown away by the wind her eyes were gently looking at me as her bright smile makes me speechless.

Before I was wondering what would Emily look like when she was still alive and then now here she is with me. Her eyes were really mesmerizing as her voice was really calm. She continues to talk while I was definitely not listening because I was distracted with her presence.

* * *

_**Hi Guys! Sorry for the slow update. I've been very busy for the past few weeks... So sorry...**_

_**Well thank you so much for reading this story. For all the people who drop a review... Thank you so much...**_

_**I'll upload the next chapter soon... so please bear with me...**_

_**Thanks again :)**_


	6. The girl with a gentle smile

"So how are you?" She asked in order to break the short silence between us.

"Well besides from being alive Victoria and I are dating more than a month from now and my parents and her parents are" I replied to her then a thought that hit me, Emily was in love with me. I tried to hit myself without her knowing. … Or maybe I was the one thinking that she was in love with me.

Oh damn it! What am I thinking? I'm deeply in love and officially engage with Victoria I'm just hallucinating and over thinking things.

"Oh God my head hurts" I said to myself while I held my temple.

"That's nice. I hope happiness and love will always be present with the both of you" Emily said while planting a smile on her face. And by looking at her I concluded that I was just hallucinating that she was in love with me besides our so called married was just a simple misunderstanding

"At that time she was just carried away with her emotion and it can't be called love, right?" I asked myself like I could get some answers.

"Thank you" I got hold of myself and simple said it.

"Oh dear! Just look at the time it's already late" She looks at the orange tainted sky as the sun was setting.

"I need to go now" She stood up and dusting herself off.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your home?" I offered her.

"Oh no need for that, I can take care of myself plus your soon to be lovely wife is waiting for you. You don't want her to be mad, do you?" She said as she teasingly said it to me.

"It was really nice seeing you again" She hugs be suddenly and said it to me.

"Goodbye" She waves at me as her hair was floating into a thin air caused by the gentle wind.

After hearing the word she said my heart started to ache a little bit upon hearing that simple word as bye. I grit my teeth as I can't understand why I am in pain and utterly affected.

"Emily!" I shouted as she diverts her eyes back at mine.

"Will I be seeing you again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why?" She asked.

"After everything that happened in the past I want to be friends with you" I said clearing my throats as I was embarrass on the things I said.

"I don't know after that silly wedding of ours and all the misunderstanding it's kind of awkward" She said well it's true though that our first meeting was definitely is mainly a misunderstanding and also

"I'm sorry" Those words came out quickly from my mouth as a little frown was present on my face

"PFFFTTT!I was just kidding…" Emily laughs as she saw how ridiculous my reaction was. That was definitely embarrassing as I cover my face with my hands

"Of course we can still be friends" She stops laughing and smiled at me as she wave her hands to say goodbye.

Her hair floats along the wind as it sways beautifully as a sincere yet mysterious look expression was present on her face. Seeing her smile somehow makes me at ease…That smile always make me speechless.

Then she turns around and made her way back but I grab her hand.

"I'll walk you home" As I said it in an embarrassed tone.

* * *

**_Hi guys! Wow I've never expected people will be reading this story and making some reviews_****.**

_**Thank you so much to all of the people who is reading, favoring and making an effort to make some reviews... I'm really, really so thankful to all of you guys :)**_

_**I Promise to make some update next week... Maybe? **_

_**Ahahaha... Sorry I've been busy for this week ad also this month and year... School stuff *Sighed***_

_**But I'll definitely make some updates...**_

* * *

VirtualCookies4everyone : I'm sorry for the short chapters... I'm trying my best to make a longer one... Thank you so much for reading:)

Shiv: Thank you so much and for the reviews ^^

Allanna Morgan : Hehehe... Thanks for reading and making an effort to make some reviews.

Guest, Me: Thanks for reading and also for commenting :D


End file.
